Payback/Quotes
Payback/Quotes Algernon: He makes me really, really, really angry! Beatrice: I would enjoy watching him experience pain! … I think. Bucky: I need him taken care of! As in hurt! Or at least bruised! Cornelius: Ooh, I’d really like to see him get hurt. Donald: That guy should get the chair. He’s evil. Earnest: Ooo, I must be avenged! Fatty: I’m gonna stick a bottle rocket in his pants. You just watch me! Melvin: That guy is going to get a vicious payback one day! Thad: That fellow shall suffer. Davis: I’m going to ruin the little runt. Ethan: Rawr! I could snap him in two, and I’m gonna! Russell: Russell. Will have. VENGEANCE! Tom: I’m gonna make his life my nightmare! His nightmare! My- he’s dead! Troy: I am going to smash that guy’s nose at the back of his skull! Wade: That little puke! He’s gonna get his ass handed to him on a platter, and he’s gonna like it! I swear it! He’ll get it BAD! * Trent doesn't have a quote. Bif: I can’t wait to hit that guy! Bryce: Indigent scum like that should be made to suffer! Chad: Somebody’s going to be limping until summer. Derby: He isn’t acting like a proper young adult! I want him taken out; taken care of. Understand? Gord: I hate him! He has to pay! Justin: That reject needs to be taught a lesson! Parker: It’s time for revenge! Pinky: That guy so deservers to get hurt! Tad: I am ready to have that feather plucked! Hal: That guy is goin’ down! Johnny: We gotta teach him not to mess with Johnny! Lefty: Someone should lay the beats on that stupid bastard. Lola: He can’t get away with that! Lucky: Ahhh, I’ll destroy him! Norton: I’m gonna pound that guy’s face in! Peanut: Someday that piece of dirt is going down. Ricky: I want him bloodied up, Hopkins. I’m sure it’s his fault I lost her. I know it! Vance: He’s gonna be bleedin’ from his ears! Bo: I’m gonna kill the bastard! Casey: He’s gotta pay! Damon: Man, I’m gonna hurt that guy. Dan: Man, I’m gonna beat him so bad. Juri: I wish someone would break every bone in his body! Kirby: - They’re gonna eat pound cake. - He’s gonna eat pound cake. Luis: That little retard’s gotta pay big time for that! Mandy: Someone should like, totally demolish that little jerk! Ted: I want him laid out on a stretcher! Angie: Ooh, he really upset me! Christy: I hope he’ll be humiliated before his friends! Constantinos: I really do wanna hurt ‘im! Eunice: I’m gonna rip his bag off! Gary: - I wanna hurt that kid. - I wanna see him suffer. Gloria: My ancient grudge calls for his blood! Gordon: That chump had better get what’s coming to him! He deservers it and he’s gonna pay! Ivan: That kid’s gonna get in a horrible accident. Karen: I gotta get back at him someway! Lance: I’m not one for teaching lessons or whatever, but this dude’s gotta go down. Melody: One of these days I’m going to get him! Pedro: I want that guy to feel my pain just once! Pete: I wanna teach him a lesson. Ray: I hope someone puts him in his place one day. Sheldon: Gosh, that guy makes me very angry! Trevor: I’m gonna make that guy’s life hell! Grrr! Clint: They’re gonna be ruing the day, that’s for sure! Duncan: I’m gonna hurt that kid so bad! Edgar: We’re gonna mess him up! Gurney: I wanna see that jerk beg for his life! Jerry: That boy is gonna get gut! Leon: Ooo! That bastard’s got to pay! For real! Omar: I am so going to kill that guy, bury him, and jump on his grave! Otto: They won’t know what hit them! Zoe: That arrogant bastard is going down! Edward: I will chase that dill hole to the ends of the Earth! Karl: I’ve had it with that boy! He is going to taste my wrath! Max: That scofflaw is worth every abuse of authority I can think of! Seth: I have a very special trashing in mind for that jerk. Bob: Argh, I could do with an arm bar or a figure four! But then he’d know it was me. I need him taken care of, ya’know? Abby: I’m going to get him! Bambillo: I’m gonna get that little jerk! Bethany: Oh, I’d rip the life out of his heart if I could; I swear I would! Betty: I’ll kill the little runt! And if I don’t, I’ll get someone else to! Brandy: I wanna see him suffer! He’s worse than those dwarf throwers when I was a kid. Breckindale: That low class serf is going back to the mud trench he crawled out of! Bubas: He needs to be gone, so you should get a place ready for him. Buckingham: That stuck-up bastard! Who does he think he is?! Burton: We’ve got to make him pay! Pay, I tell you! Carmichael: Ooo, he really makes me mad! I dearly want to punish him! Carvin: I want him to get to know pain! Will! Castillo: It’ll happen; that dude’s gonna get his lights punched right out. But I can’t do it because they’ll expect it. Chuck: I’ll ruin the little snot! Crabblesnitch: That little monster needs to be taught an object lesson! Crystal: I’m gonna grab that jerk by the balls and twist, twsit, twsit! Danvers: He must be punished! Denny: I totally wanna hit that loser! Doolin: Now in my opinion, after a lot of consideration, I’m thinking buddy needs to get his knobs tinkered with a bit. Maybe broken. Your choice. Dorsey: That no good cheating son of a bitch needs to be taught a lesson. Edna: I would like to see that guy taken down a notch or two, I’ll tell ya that! Fenwick: I will hurt him! Forever! Floyd: It just makes me wanna beat him down, man! Freeley: I am going to see that scumbag ground down to mess hall chuck and fed to the dogs! Galloway: I’m not a violent man but if I were I’d punch that little son of a gun. Gregory: He makes me lose my cool! I wanna take him out back and work him over. Handy: If I see him again I’ll hit ‘im! Hattrick: He should suffer for his insolence! Hector: That little bastard deservers to have his head ripped off his figured body, and it’s gonna happen! Hobo: That little weasel needs to be put in a shallow grave! Huntingdon: It just ain’t right! They deserve to be dealt with, if you catch my drift. Ian: Yo, I want him hit, son, straight gangsta style! Isaacs: Someone should break every bone in his body. Ivanovich: That bastard needs to be brutalized. Johnson: I’ll rip his legs off with my bare hand! Kopke: I’m gonna date ‘im, I’m gonna lead him on for three years, then I’m gonna dump him for no reason! Krakauer: I won’t be happy until that renegade is drawn and quartered! Lisburn: I just don’t trust him. He’s crossed me too many times. I’ll tell ya, he deservers what’s comin’ to him. Luntz: That sneaky, little, filthy mongrel. He has to suffer. Maria: I’m gonna slap him so hard, his mama’s teeth gonna get knocked out. Matthews: I want him to pay like no one’s paid before. McInnis: So I figure that guy deservers it. He should be taken care of; he’s got what’s comin’ to ‘im, ya’know? McRae: I wish him a very slow death. Mihailovich: I will make his scream for mercy! Monson: That punk is cruisin’ for a bruisin’! Moratti: This guy my, he makin’ me so a.ngry! I dunno what to do! Morrison: He needs a little taste of justice! Mr. Gordon: That obnoxious twerp needs a real object lesson! Nate: I’d be real happy hurtin’ him. Neil: If I ever see that darn boy I swear I’ll make him regret it! Nicky: I’ll hit him so hard he’s mama’s gonna go crossed eyed! Oh: How can his parents have raised a punk like that? Aren’t they ashamed? O’Rourke: Ahh, he’s gonna get it! Osbourne: I just wanna hang him from the goal post just like he did to all those wimps back in high school! Peabody: I feel exhilarated when I think of ways to cause him pain! Peters: I have half a mind to put a hex on that no good son of a! MMMM! Philips: I hate him more than all my ex-husbands combined! Ramirez: Jimmy, someone should teach him a-something. Rudy: I’d take him out myself, but sometimes the rage don’t stop! Ya’know? I ain’t goin’ back to jail for no one, ya’hear? Rushinski: I want to give him paper cuts all over his body! Salvatore: That little weasel is gonna pay. Slawter: That little worm as plotted against me, and I won’t stand for it! Smith: If I still had it my way, I’d do him in myself. But the doctor said no activity, that’s why I need it done. Stan: Revenge is a dish that I’m gonna serve up to him BIG TIME! Sullivan: I wanna take forty-two years of frustration out on that bastard! Svenson: Ya’know, he just rubs me the wrong way, and I gotta say I want something down about it. Theo: Yeah. That dude deservers a huge waling. Like, hardcore to the max. Tobias: I’m too old to whop ‘im, but I would love to! Watts: He must pay! Wiggins: That little robed Pierre is going to face my guillotine. Williams: I’ll get the bugger! Zack: Curse him, that pesky nuisance!